


hope it never stops raining

by Jayjay1665



Category: None. You can imagine the characters however you want.
Genre: Chillhop, F/M, Love, Rain, Rainy, Relaxing, Romance, lofi hip hop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: A young couple enjoying the company of each other, the music, and the rain.





	hope it never stops raining

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by I hope it never stops raining https://youtu.be/s0JC1YBD5ac   
> (I would recommend listing to this as you read 😌)

His eyes were filled with love as he gazed at her from across the room. 

She was sitting at her desk on her computer working on a new design for the small company she worked at. At first he found the scene a bit strange since the young woman would usually sit outside when she worked on designs. The fresh air and beautiful view of the city helped give her inspiration. But since the day was overcast and rain was likely to fall , she had to work from inside their small apartment. Not that she minded. Rainy days were just as enjoyable to her. 

The man continued to gaze at his lover, just appreciating the little mannerisms she would subconsciously do as she typed away. As she stopped to think, she pressed her fingers together, furrowed her brows, and stared intently at the screen with puckered lips as she decided what color would best compliment the company’s new logo. 

A small, adoring smile grew on his face. 

She continued to ponder, when suddenly the perfect color combo came to her. She quickly rolled up the sleeves on the sweater she stole from him and continued her work. She gently bit her tongue in concentration as she continued to work at the job which ,to her, felt more like a fun hobby. 

His smile grew wider. He continued to gaze as the soft lofi hip hop they constantly played in their cozy apartment set the mood to the relaxing evening. A low roar of thunder quietly sounded from the sky as rain the weather reporter promised began to fall. She soon finished and looked over her work with a proud smile. 

He chucked softly. Oh, how he loved that smile. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle with her on this perfect cozy day, but he knew it would be best to let her finish her task. Until then, he would just have to be content with gazing from afar. 

She checked over her work once more. Once she decided she was satisfied with her design, she saved it and sent it to her boss. She switched off her computer and  
rolled her chair back from her desk. With a small squeak, she stretched her arms over her head and rolled her head in a circular motion to get rid of the stiffness in her neck she attained after sitting at her desk for so long. 

Seeing that she was done, he strolled over to her side spun her chair around so she was facing him. A flirty smile tugged at her lips as she gazed lovingly at the young man before her. 

“Hey there.” She purred.  
A similar smile tugged at the man’s lips as he continued his unwavering loving gaze towards her.  
“Hi.” He responded. 

A surprised squeak came from her as he lifted her into his arms and held unto her tightly. She wrapped her legs around his torso, similar to how a koala would hug a branch.  
They loving gazed into each other’s eyes as their lips slowly met together for a long awaited kiss. 

They each savored their moment as the rain continued to fall, and the lofi hip hop continued to beat softly from the speakers.  
Secretly hoping this moment could last forever.  
Secretly hoping that it would never stop raining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) ❤️


End file.
